customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney Live! in New York City 2005 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:A9A8:6BB3:4AD4:EFD5-20190520013738
Trivia Edit *This live show marked: **The only major live show, not to tour. **The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" as for (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television series starting in 2002. **The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. **BJ's first concert. **The only live show where "I Love You" wasn't sung. **The final actual uses of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. *All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. *Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, BJ's Song and My Aunt Came Back. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "Barney Live! at Radio City". *During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. *All the Video "Barney in Concert", "Barney's Big Surprise" and "Barney's Musical Castle" were also featured bonus videos in this DVD release, as well as the "Barney's Colorful World!" being the bonus episode. *After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. *A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 1996. In 2015, it was re-released by Publications International. *The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD. *On December 25, 2015, this video got re-released on DVD in Barney's Magical Musical Lunchbox set from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along withWe Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) (battybarney2014's version)Can You Sing That Songs? and'' It's Time for Counting.'' All of them have the opening and closing previews, including A Super-Dee-Duper Day, ''Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, the ABC promo for The Muppets, an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), from "Kids for Character: Choices Count!" and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial.'' *This video also has a 2000 re-release in a clam shell case with the Lyrick Studios logo and have the newer opening and closing with The Wiggles music video "Hot Potato" and Barney previews include Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs, Barney's Super Singing Circus,'' Barney's Big Surprise'' and Barney's Classic Collection set instead of the original 1994 version.